A doce bárbara
by docebarbara
Summary: Viking!Quinn e pricess!Rachel. SUPER AU. Eu sinto falta de novas histórias de Xena, a princesa guerreira e resolvi fazer algo "conquistador e escrava". Rachel vivia confortavelmente em seu castelo com um marido que ela não amava, até que os bárbaros atacaram e tudo mudou. Avisos: violência, sangue e tentativa de violência sexual (só pra ela ser salva por Quinn, aquela gostosa).


**NA: Olás. Tem tempo que não nos vemos.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews da ultima fic que eu postei, que mesmo sendo pra ser só um one shot. Eu estou trabalhando numa continuação, e postarei quando terminar.**

**A aqueles lindos que esperam WOLF SER ATUALIZADA. Eu ando trabalhando nela. Mais noticias assim que eu acabar o capítulo que estou escrevendo.**

**Essa história já estava escrita no meu pc tem um tempo, e eu resolvi terminar esse capítulo hoje. POR FAVOR, COMENTEM, pq eu estou deprimida e quero carinho, pra me sentir feliz e escrever mais. O título é sim uma brincadeira com meu nick, e pq eu curto MUITO Xena. Senti saudades, e escrevi isso. rs**

**Eu estou muito triste pela partida do Corey, bem como por Lea Michele. Minha mãe faleceu alguns dias antes dele, e eu tenho uma boa ideia de como ela está se sentindo.**

**Um beijo a todos e me contem se gostaram, pra eu saber se estou indo bem.**

**(Glee não me pertence e todos os erros são meus)**

**A doce bárbara**

**I: Fogo, morte e destruição**

Rachel permanecia deitada fingindo dormir depois de ter se entregado para seu marido, o Duque de Castlebrier. Sempre quando faziam sexo, ela tinha aquele sentimento de que algo permanecia inacabado dentro dela. Talvez ajudasse se ela tivesse um orgasmo se quer numa dessas ocasiões.

Ela continuava deitada com as mãos sobre a barriga com os olhos fixos no teto escuro, pensando sobre sua infelicidade. Não, não ser satisfeita por seu marido não era seu maior problema. Depois de tantos anos de casamento, não havia nenhum fruto desta união correndo pela casa todos os dias. Ora, tinha que ter algo de errado com ela, ela já tinha vinte e sete anos! Uma velha na opinião das meninas servas que perambulavam pelo castelo de seu marido... Com ele entre suas pernas.

Não que ela o amasse... Mas obviamente a irritava que ele se achasse no direito de deitar-se com toda vagina que visse sob o pretexto de que sua mulher não lhe dava herdeiros. Todos os outros de sua pequena corte falavam por usas costas sobre como ela era inútil. Em contrapartida, Rachel decidiu governar o castelo com mãos de ferro, fazendo todas as vadias imprestáveis chorar, e mantendo aliados escassos aqui e ali.

Em noites como essa em que Rachel pensava em como ela chegou até ali. Nascer mulher não foi um bom começo, uma vez que alguns nobres tratam suas filhas como moedas de troca. Claro que ela amava seu pai, e seu pai a amava, mas ser mandada para tão longe para ter um casamento sem amor com um mero conhecido não era seu plano de vida perfeito. Desde pequena Rachel sonhava em se apaixonar por um galante cavaleiro durante as justas de um dos festivais, e este galante cavaleiro obviamente, se apaixonaria loucamente por ela a partir do momento em que a visse. Após ganhar todas as suas disputas ofereceria o prêmio a seu pai em troca de sua mão me casamento.

Mas seu pai apenas a mandou para um castelo distante que ficava em um paredão que dava no mar, após se casar com o Duque.

Ela já sentia sua mente ficar nublada de sono quando ouviu o primeiro estrondo. O Duque é claro não acordou de imediato. Rachel levantou-se e correu para o corredor para descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo quando uma das criadas passou correndo e quase a atropelou. Em seguida uma série de guardas fez o mesmo, agarrando-a pelos ombros e a jogando de volta para o quarto.

"Fogo! Fogooooo!" ela ouvia gritarem.

Seu marido já estava de pé exigindo que lhe informassem o que estava acontecendo quando outros dois estrondos foram ouvidos.

O castelo inteiro se resumia a correria, gritos e desespero. Servas e escravos cruzavam o corredor em busca de esconderijo, de socorro. Os guardas guiavam as damas da corte, cunhadas de Rachel para as passagens secretas do castelo, seguidas por outros membros da família do duque. Perplexa, Rachel permaneceu parada até sentir os braços fortes de seu marido puxá-la em direção a uma dessas saídas secretas. Do outro lado do corredor, homens enormes entravam e destruíam tudo... Homens como Rachel nunca havia visto antes. Eles eram altos e fortes, como os melhores cavaleiros do rei. Eles matavam os guardas do duque como se fossem feitos de manteiga com seus machados e espadas, gritando, berrando e rindo, como se não tivessem medo de nada. Com se estivessem em uma festa ao invés de uma batalha.

A ação toda foi rápida, e no meio de todos os gritos, inclusive seus próprios, Rachel viu-se arrastada até a saída, onde todos eram aguardados pelos invasores.

Rachel correu por sua vida, para dentro da floresta. Correu até suas pernas doerem e seus pulmões arderem. Quando finalmente não suportava mais, parou próximo a uma árvore e respirou profundamente enquanto olhava para trás. Sua mente corria alimentada pelo medo. Sua vida, seu marido, seu castelo. Tudo perdido. Seu marido poderia estar morto agora. Ele não era um bom marido, de fato, mas ainda assim era a vida que ela conhecia. E agora?

Antes que ela pudesse refletir sobre isso, tudo ficou escuro.

Ela acordou com o frio de um balde de agua do mar jogado em seu corpo. Tudo doía. Após conseguir respirar novamente viu-se amarrada junto a outras seis pessoas, no que aprecia ser um barco... Ou um navio. Um navio-barco.

A viagem demorou dias e mais dias e Rachel se sentia fraca. A comida que os bárbaros estranhos lhe davam era pouca e ruim. Depois de muitos e muitos dias eles atracaram, e levaram os cativos em fila para uma grande construção que cheirava a estábulo. As cordas eram apertadas e incômodas, e depois de tantos dias lacerações estavam em ambos os pulsos de Rachel.

Os bárbaros falavam uma língua estranha, que nem a duquesa nem os outros ingleses conseguiam entender. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, uma vez que eles eram apenas empurrados de um lado para outro.

Dentro do grande salão havia muitas pessoas que pareciam ansiosas e um homem alto e loiro que parecia diferente por estar sentado em um grande trono. Provavelmente aquele era o rei deles. O silencio abateu a todos quando os bárbaros que trouxeram Rachel até ali entraram junto com ela e os outros. Era obvio que ela seria uma escrava. Condenada a servir aos outros e ser tratada como lixo ate a sua morte, o que poderia ser muito em breve.

Todos no salão se ajoelharam para o homem do trono, e todos os cativos foram arremessados ao chão, sob seus joelhos. Os homens que atacaram o castelo de Rachel falavam animados e batiam uns nos outros como uma forma de brincadeira bruta. O rei sorria em resposta a todos os tesouros que eles arrancaram das terras que eram de seu marido: ouro, prata... Tudo o que acharam de valor e finalmente, as pessoas. Ela e os outros cinco presos uns aos outros por cordas forma postos em frente ao rei loiro, para serem inspecionados como uma mercadoria.

A frente deles, Rachel agora conseguia ver bem, estava uma mulher vestida como um homem. Ela tão forte quanto os outros, um pouco mais baixa e carregava uma grande espada de um lado da cintura e um machado do outro. Ela falava como um líder. Será que essa mulher era a responsável pela destruição de seu feudo? De suas terras? Enquanto pensava, a mulher havia parado em frente a ela. Rachel despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu uma mão calejada levantar seu queixo de forma rude e abrir sua boca. Com um zumbido de aprovação ela retirou uma faca de trás do cinto e cortou as cordas que a prendiam aos outros.

O pânico tomou conta de Rachel, e seu coração batia furiosamente em seu peito. Suas mãos tremiam e ela não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Ela e mais três foram levados para um quarto que parecia um quarto de banho, onde jogaram mais agua gelada sobre seus corpos, e lhe deram roupas limpas feitas de um tecido grosseiro e marrom. Depois, foram jogados na cozinha, onde mulheres lhe entregaram legumes para descascar. Enquanto descascava, Rachel olhou para a cozinha. As cozinheiras estavam fazendo uma quantidade muito grande de comida, como os baquetes que ordenava em seu castelo, provavelmente para recepcionar os bárbaros que voltaram com a pilhagem. Que ironia, Rachel pensou, há alguns dias era ela mandando em servas e escravos... Agora ela estava coberta de cascas e com as mãos pegando fogo de tanto trabalhar.

Finalmente parecia que tudo estava pronto e eles iriam para algum tipo de cela, ela imaginou, mas os grosseiros de cabelos claros tinham outras ideias. Eles foram postos no salão, para servir os homens e mulheres que os haviam raptado e escravizado. Rachel não sabia se ficava com raiva ou medo. No final, ficou com os dois, e serviu as mesas com suas mãos trêmulas. Comendo e bebendo como animais famintos estavam todos aqueles que ela viu cobertos do sangue de sua gente.

Seus pés já estavam doendo quando um daqueles homens enormes e brutos se aproximou dela sem a menor cerimonia e falou algo que ela não entendeu, fazendo com que Rachel sentisse o cheiro de álcool em seu hálito. Subitamente o homem levantou Rachel com um único braço e levou a menina que se debatia e gritava até uma das mesas no canto oeste do salão.

O sangue de Rachel parecia ter sido substituído por agua fria e todo o seu corpo trema de terror só em imaginar o que viria a seguir. Ao invés de chocados ou preocupados, os outros homens riam como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira divertida. Rachel tentou afastar o homem batendo seus pés e mãos nele, mas ele apenas a segurou como se fosse uma criança em seu colo e pôs mão embaixo de suas vestes.

Rachel sentia as pontas dos dedos do homem roçando os cachos no ápice de suas coxas tentando abrir seus lábios. Os seus gritos já eram estridentes e sua garganta ardia. Isso pareceu irritar o homem, que levantou uma das mãos que bateria em cheio o rosto de Rachel. A mulher já se encolhia esperando pelo golpe quando outro par de mãos fortes a levantou do colo do bêbado. Quando abriu seus olhos, viu a mesma mulher loira vestida de homem a sua frente e o homem que tentou violenta-la no chão, com seu rosto sangrando profusamente e a respiração difícil. Sangue jorrava de sua boca conforme ele tentava respirar e Rachel não sabia se se sentia agradecida ou se temia que essa mulher estranha tentasse a mesma coisa que o homem queria. Ela também fedia a suor e bebida, e parecia tão bêbada quanto ele.

A mulher a ergueu por cima do ombro e a carregou para fora das portas do salão até um quarto, e ao contrario do homem, ela não parecia se importar com os gritos de Rachel.

A duquesa cessou os gritos apenas quando foi arremessada sobre uma cama, calando-se de susto. Mãos passavam por suas coxas, apertando e acariciando com força. Apesar de bruta, ela era muito mais gentil do que o outro bárbaro, mas isso não significava que Rachel a desejava. Se debatendo, ela conseguiu tirar as mãos da loira de suas coxas, mas essas mesmas mãos rasgaram a parte superior de seu vestido de escrava. Com os seios a mostra, a mulher não perdeu tempo e pôs sua cabeça ali, beijando e lambendo todo o espaço disponível.

Rachel não poderia dizer que essa parte era ruim. Era até gostoso. Interessante. Mas ela não conhecia essa mulher, e agora era uma escrava graças a essa gente. Ela não poderia se permitir usufruir disso. Uma boca quente e faminta alcançou seu mamilo esquerdo e Rachel mordeu os lábios para impedir um gemido de sair. Se aproveitando da distração de sua atacante, ela estendeu as mãos até alcançar algo pesado ao lado da cama e levantando tão alto quando podia bateu na cabeça da mulher, que desmaiou em cima dela.

O coração de Rachel batia descontroladamente em seu peito e agora ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela não poderia sair, nem fugir, outro desses bárbaros poderia encontrá-la. Não poderia permanecer ali, com certeza sua companhia acordaria irritada e isso a apavorava. Ela precisava sair dali, rápido.

**#comente!**


End file.
